


就算大雨让整座城市颠倒，我会给你怀抱。

by spreadthighs



Category: Day6 (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terry helps brian with his singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	就算大雨让整座城市颠倒，我会给你怀抱。

_brian kang: i need ur help_

timestamp says four forty five am. that's... six forty five, converted to seoul time. okay. terry rubs at his eyes, typing _what is it?_ before putting his phone aside. he rolls off his bed, stretching. time to get up, and sunlight filters through the blinds.

 

hours later, there is still no reply.

terry frowns. _BK?_ he sends.

 

_brian kang: we're going to taiwan_  
brian kang: we're performing a chinese song  
brian kang: help 

oh, terry thinks. _what song?_

 

it's a ballad by sodagreen, and the lyrics make terry smile. he wonders if brian has already googled a translation. he probably has. a little love song, huh.

 _skype me when you're free_ , terry sends. probably not a good idea, because that would probably be night in seoul which translates to some strange hour in the morning in toronto.

brian's reply is almost instantaneous. _brian kang: tonight?_

_mine or yours?_

_brian kang: mine, sry_

an all nighter it is then.

_i'll be waiting._

 

'hey', brian says, scratching at the back of his head as he moves closer to the camera on his laptop.

'hey yourself', terry replies, snorting.

brian wrinkles his nose, and terry smiles.

'so you needed help with your little love song?' terry asks, teasing.

brian's probably hiding in some corner of his dorm so the rest of his teammates won't be able to bother him, given how the lighting is perfectly awful, like brian had to throw a blanket over to hide himself. it's a miracle how brian keeps finding new places to hide, because terry's pretty sure he has seen most of his dorm already. 'it's not mine actually', brian says, rubbing at his neck self-consciously. the blush colouring his cheeks is adorable, and terry thinks, _it's good how some things don't change_.

'sure', terry says, nodding. he's about to add something when brian waves a sheet of paper in front of the camera.

'anyway, i'm only taking the first few lines', brian says. 'not too sure about pronunciation though.'

'go on', terry says, cupping his cheek.

there's a flicker of self-consciousness in brian before it disappears as he looks down at his lyrics sheet. it's not usually there — over the years brian has learnt to mask it well but here, like this, when it's just to the two of them, sometimes brian slips. it's one of those things that tugs at terry, that reminds him that despite how brian is now an idol, a proper one with screaming fans all too willing to throw themselves at him and fly from halfway around the globe to see him perform (not like those days when they were 3rd degree with fans from york mills and beyond) he's still comfortable enough with terry to be himself. not quite the _young k-ah_ that terry likes to say, at which brian would cringe, but brian, or burger king. the one and only.

'zhe shi yi shou jian dan de xiao qing ge', brian sings, soft.

'xiao', terry interrupts.

'xiao', brian repeats, brow furrowed, but it sounds more like _shao_ than _xiao_.

'xiao', terry says again, this time dragging the word out.

it takes a few tries before terry nods, signalling for brian to continue.

and there it is again, small things like these that get to terry about brian. the earnestness with which he tries so hard at everything, to make sure that he gets it right and it's on point. how he desperately puts up a front to show that he's strong enough, he's got this, but softens when he realises that it's okay to let go, to have someone hold him for a while as he rests before he picks up where he left off again. and terry closes his eyes, listens to brian run through his lines.

and well, to be fair, the lyrics that brian tries to express leaves a dull ache in terry's heart.

_i think i'm happy, when i feel your warmth._

it's been a long time since they were last together, not like this through the computer screen but side by side, with brian's fingers fitting perfectly in the gaps between terry's. he tries to push the thoughts away though, focusing on brian's voice instead. it's easier like this anyway.

at some point brian asks if terry is even paying attention. terry nods, saying that he's doing good, struggling to fight back a yawn. bad idea to stay awake doing video editing instead of trying to catch a nap and waking up for brian instead. then again, if he had napped then waking up when brian called would've been the problem. can't win either way.

'have you slept at all', brian asks, frowning as he looks at the clock on his laptop display, slowly doing the maths.

'soon', terry replies. this time, he doesn't hold back the yawn. 'you're there already, so that's covered. you still need me?'

'always.' the word slips out before brian can stop himself, and terry grins. brian looks mortified, but is undeniably pleased when terry blows a kiss to the screen.

 

'goodnight', terry says, after one hour of talking about everything else apart from the main reason why brian had called in the first place. 'enjoy taiwan. the food is great.'

'i will', brian says. 'now go sleep.'

'yes mum', terry nods, looking suitably chastised and brian rolls his eyes.

'sweet dreams', brian says, watching as terry picks up his macbook and places it on his bedside table.

'there'll always be a place for you here', terry says, patting the empty space beside him on his bed.

brian swallows hard.

'come back sometime', terry says, voice slurred with fatigue. 'we all miss you. don, sonny, sean, josh. not just me.'

'you should visit me first', brian says, trying not to choke up. god, he misses everyone back in toronto, how long has it been since he had last visited? 'we're having our first concert in november.'

'ahh', terry says, nodding as he pulls up the duvet. 'tell me about it in the morning again. i'll make plans.'

'right. sleep', brian says. 'sweet dreams.'

'i'll dream of you. they'll definitely be sweet', terry murmurs, reaching for his macbook. 'night bk. love you.'

'me too', brian says. then there's something in the background, probably one of brian's bandmates in the dorm he's living in. 'gotta go now', he says, with an expression of panic that makes terry chuckle.

'see you', terry says. then he reaches for the lid of his macbook and shuts it.

it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> -inspired by [day6's taiwan performance of sodagreen's 小情歌](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-UFwEYCX8w).  
> -就算大雨让整座城市颠倒，我会给你怀抱 translates to _even if the rain turns this whole city upside down, i will still embrace you_.


End file.
